Talk:New Beginnings, Old Problems Arc: Kido Master vs A Visored!?
A Message From The Role Play Administration. It seems that your RP is under quality. There are constant grammatical errors throughout the story. To all participants, please revise your posts so that they are not as poor in quality and meet standards. --Achrones150 23:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that i will start work on my half of the errors as fast as possible.i'll post here once i finish with my errors.Honoo1 23:23, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I can suggest to you before you add a new post to your RP, you could run it through a spell checking software. Like MS word or there are many on-line that you can find free spelling check software. Then C/P your post from there into the rp itself.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 23:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) i have taken your advise and fix all the errors in spelling and most the grammar if you see anything in my post that looks like it should be changed plz inform me.as for my firends post i have no idea when he will be back on to edit his post.Honoo1 23:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks to the fact i have nothing to do today i have fix all the spelling and grammar in the full story by my friend and Myself.enjoy the story and if anything is out fo place with the story or if one of use is god moding plz inform me.Honoo1 00:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) This is a run-on sentence, a lack of punctuation marks, commas, and periods in the correct spots. There is also a lack of emotion from the character, the portrayal making it seem like he's more of a machine than anything. There's no panic, no show of awareness. Furthermore, A regular Visored is unable to use Sonido. Finally, depth is non-existent. Now, an example of a more professional post would be something such as described below: Do take this into consideration for revision in your current posts, as well as future posts to come. --Achrones150 00:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) no you are mistaken that is not my post (post below) my character is Yamabiko not itakue.Honoo1 00:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Itakue knew he could not dodge without it so he puts on his mask so he could use sonido to move out of the way at the last moment but to make sure he did not notice he hid in a tree and took off his mask then leaped out and fired condensed spirit energy at the kido master then shot hado #33 at his feet like his shadow attack. Oh. My mistake. Well, I just got done looking at the post, and I am still seeing grammatical errors as well as the things I mentioned above. --Achrones150 00:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) we all make mistakes part of being human.ok i'll take another run through the full thread and attempt once more to fix all the grammar and spelling errors.Honoo1 00:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Instead of taking like hours of looking through the stuff, why not C/P the whole rp and run spell check? Then when its done just c/p the final version, it would be much more easier.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 00:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) its ok i have nothing better to do then fix grammar and spelling errors i was just looking for something to do.i have already fix it all and if you see anything more that i have over look plz point it out.Honoo1 00:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) also on the last post i can't do anything really about changing it take with the my friend thats making this storywith me. To Honoo1: Upon further analysis, I took a look at your character. To tell the truth, I see traits that spell out godmodding within said article (before you deleted it) as well as this role-play. From the looks of things, it is quite obvious that you skipped reading the rules and regulations and headed straight to roleplaying. I am sorry, but I have no choice but to close this RP down until you are able to completely learn the rules about godmodding. Here is a page to help out with that endeavor: Guide to Godmodding --Achrones150 19:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) i am sorry about the over looking of god modding and i will look over the rules more clearly and attempt to keep within the rules. As for closing this thread i will inform my friend that this is closed and not to post in it.Honoo1 19:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC)